


The Fire

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Logan rescues Sam when her house catches on fire.
Relationships: Logan Hayes/Sam McCall





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: The Fire  
Characters: Logan Hayes and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Logan/Sam (LoSam)  
Rating/Warning: PG, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Logan rescues Sam when her house catches on fire.  
A/N: Thanks as always to my wonderful friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Logan, Sam, or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 321 words without title and ending.

*The Fire*

The flames were bright and hot and whenever Sam tried to breathe, she breathed in smoke and her vision swam.

She tried crawling on the floor to find a door that would lead outside, but it was no use.

The fire was getting worse and Sam was about to give up hope when she saw with her blurry vision, a figure coming toward her.

At first she thought it was her imagination, but when it kept coming closer Sam knew she could relax.

When the darkness rushed to greet her, she let herself surrender to the wonderful nothingness.

~**~

A few days later Sam opened her eyes, surprised to be alive. She had thought that the blurry figure she had seen had just been wishful thinking.

Apparently it wasn't, for as Sam looked around she saw a handsome stranger sitting in the chair by her bed, who woke up as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as she shifted in the bed to get more comfortable.

The guy looked at her and a smile slowly formed on his face. "I'm Logan Hayes, Ma'am. I'm your new neighbor and I had just moved in 3 days ago when your house caught on fire. I pulled you out and brought you here to GH."

Sam smiled a little, sat up and looked at Logan. "Thank you, Logan. My name's Sam McCall. Thank you for saving my life."

Logan turned his wonderful eyes on her and Sam's breath caught in her throat when he said, "It was my pleasure to help, Sam."

From that day on, Logan and Sam were inseparable. They became best friends bonding over not having fathers in their lives and the fact that neither of them had siblings even though they had wanted them.

They bonded over many things like the fact that they both liked fixing cars and both liked guns.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read and reviews.


End file.
